Kazoku Ai
by Moon8Child
Summary: "What a shame that the person she'd spent the last eleven years protecting, had to witness the undoing of her mother." Takes place during/after the battle with Shin Uchiha.


"S-Sasuke-kun... Anata..."

"Sakura, please... you need to remain quiet." Her husbands hand was pressed against her pale tear stained cheek.

"I-it's okay t-to l-let... go." It was a labored assurance.

"Stop! Just be quiet! We're almost there." It was a panicked plea.

If she kept using her last bit of strength, it would speed things up.

Sakura stared at him through half lidded eyes, the corners of her mouth pulling the slightest of bit up, the caked blood on her lips feathering away in the wind.

They were currently riding back to Konoha on Sasuke's Susanno. He hadn't wasted any time. As soon as he'd realized the extent of her injuries, they were in the air, traveling at god-speed.

Being the renowned medic that she was, Sakura knew from the get-go that this wasn't going to end well for her.

And she had come to accept that.

Now it was just a matter for the dark haired man hovering above her to accept as well.

"Mama!" Her daughters pained sob made Sakura's heart clench.

What a shame that the person she'd spent the last eleven years protecting had to witness the undoing of her mother.

What a shame that Sarada would live with an unnecessary guilt so heavily.

What a shame that Sarada would never know that if Sakura had the option to do it all over again, she would.

Because Sakura wasn't dying in vain.

Sakura had watched her best friend achieve his dreams. She'd opened up a clinic on her own. She'd married and started a family with the love of her life. Sakura had grown. She'd lived her life up to it's full potential, and if this is where it ended, she wasn't afraid.

She couldn't be, because it was unavoidable.

And she'd sacrificed herself in order to keep all of that alive. Had they taken her daughter, kami knows everything would've crumbled. They would've ripped her heart right out of her chest, would've put her in a lot more pain than the one she was in.

"Naruto please tell me you can help her!" Sakura had never heard Sasuke sound as desperate and fearful as he did right now. He'd always been so calm and collected, even during times like these.

Though she knew it was too much to ask, she hoped and prayed that Sasuke wouldn't let this get the best of him.

He was doing so good. He was almost done forgiving himself, learning to accept the love he'd been offered for many years, completely.

The love she'd given him would remain with him forever. Sarada was proof of that.

* * *

 _They were so sure all of the Shin's had been defeated, but they were wrong._

 _Sakura was busy checking over Sarada, making sure there wasn't any damage, "You had me so worried!"_

 _"G-gomen, mama..." Came her daughters timid voice._

 _The medic-nin gave her a warm smile, "I'm just glad you're alright. Let's go with your Papa."_

 _Sakura took hold of her daughters small hand and began walking towards her husband. A sweet grin across her face as Sasuke watched them approach._

 _Sakura's grin instantly disappeared when she heard the sound of a rattling chain behind them, and she turned around quickly._

 _"Sakura!" Sasuke's deep baritone voice yelled out to her._

 _It all happened so fast, one of the clones was in the air, a giant shuriken in hand. He threw it at them, but Sarada hadn't yet noticed and was only barley turning around to see what all the comotion was._

 _Sakura shoved her daughter away harshly, so much so that Sarada's glasses hit the floor with a crack._

 _The sound of flesh being pierced echoed through the underground cave. and then there was silence._

 _Sakura was on her knees, facing Sarada, with her hands in front of her for support._

 _Sarada scrambled for her glasses and when she reached them, she wished he hadn't put them on._

 _The giant shuriken had pierced right through her mama._

 _It'd punctured through her back, the sharp tip protruded a few inches under her breasts. Sakura's pastel hair shaded away her face, surely contorted in pain, and a few drops of blood fell onto the dirt floor._

 _"Mama!" Came Sarada's shrill scream._

 _Through the haze and pain, Sakura felt someone near her and she forced herself to look up. It was Sasuke. His eyes were wide, concern flashing through his being._

 _Sakura tried to speak, but black dots danced in her vision and her mouth was full of crimson liquid._

 _From the moment she was hit, Sakura had began making an analysis of her situation. The clone had missed her heart by only a few centimeters. But that still wasn't good enough, there was no going back from this._

* * *

And now they were here, racing to Konoha in a feeble attempt to save her.

Sakura couldn't blame them though. Not Naruto, not Sasuke. They were somehow programed to help her, no matter what.

Once again, her vison became clouded over and she could no longer hear anything.

Sakura traveled in and out of conciousness, each time hearing muffled cries and screams and the feeling of a thousand hands on her body.

 _"Tsunade please!"_

 _"There's gotta be something you can do!"_

 _"We can't let this happen."_

 _"Mama! Please don't leave me!"_

Sakura wanted to tell them to quit being silly. They'd endured so much, another thing to that list wouldn't be so bad.

It was selfish, she knew, to want them to let go so easily. But, man, she was tired.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino's hands remained on her body but everyone who'd been standing around backed off. With all three of them, they'd been able to stop the bleeding, but Sakura's wound was taking longer than usual to seal. For a second Sakura believed she might actually make it.

Sasuke, who had been beside her the entire time leaned in a bit closer.

"Please t-take c-care of S-Sarada... "

"We both will, you'll make it out of this."

"I l-love you b-both... always."

It was time.

Sakura closed her eyes, her stained lips forming into a weak smile.

"No... Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi.

"Naruto, help me!" It was Kaka-sensei again.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sakura heard things being thrown and the struggled grunts of her team.

She wanted to open her eyes and tell them to cut it out, but it was impossible at this point. Her heart began to slow down.

 _Ba... dump... ba... dump_

And then it was no more.

When the haunting _beeeeep_ rang through the room, Sasuke stopped struggling against Naruto and Kakashi. He stood there, lightheaded and numb, eyes on Sakura's still body.

"Naruto, go with Sarada." Kakashi's voice sounded far and distant.

 _Sarada._

How was he going to deal with this? How was his daughter going to deal with this?

 _"Emotions only get in the way."_

Sasuke's voice echoed in his mind. He had lived by those words for years, yet here he was.

He finally found the strength and trudged back to his wife's bedside. Each step more painful than the last.

She looked so peaceful. Not an ounce of hurt was visible in her features.

The Uchiha bent down, pressing his forehead against her cold one. He clenched his eyes tightly, he couldn't cry. Not here, not now. His daughter needed him.

What a shame.

What a shame that things could end so easily.

No, they couldn't, he wouldn't allow it. Not again.

He lifted his face off of his wife's, looking her over once more. And then an ear piercing sound filled the room along with a blinding blue light.

The people scattered across the room shielded themselves with their arms, taken aback at the sudden action from the Uchiha.

Sasuke placed his electrifying hand exactly over where Sakura's heart should be.

"You can't die." It was barely a whisper, a private statement to his lover.

A surge of chakra and electricity pumped through his hand. He'd been careful enough to make sure it wouldn't break through the skin or cause any more damage. It was a small attempt for her life again.

Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, his features forming a scowl.

Nothing.

Frustrated, Sasuke pressed his hand harder against her, another powerful surge flowing through him.

Exhaust finally caught up to him, the electricity died down and Sasuke fell to his knees, using the hospital bed as leverage. His harsh breaths were the only audible nose in the room.

 _I failed her. I failed her again._

His hand gripped the white sheets, knuckles turning white.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Sasuke's head shot up. He stood up rapidly almsot falling over and heard shuffling behind him.

"Ino, Shizune, come on!" It was Tsunade's thick voice. They began working on the pink haired woman again.

Sasuke watched his wife in disbelief, her chest rising painstakingly slow ever so often. But rising, nonetheless.

"Ugh..." It was like music to his ears, her pained groan.

Sakura opened her eyes marginally, confused, "Wha-"

Tsunade sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, "She's stable."

Sasuke thought he would pass out from the relief. He placed his hand against her cheek again.

"Watashi no ai..."

Sakura's tired eyes lingered on him, tears leaking freely as she came to the realization that she was alive.

"Anata..."

Alleviated, everyone watched the pair with tears in their eyes. The door to the room then slid open loudly and a little dark haired girl raced through.

"Mama! Papa!" Sarada wrapped her arms around her father, his arm embracing her tightly.

Sakura took hold of her crying daughters hand, "Nakanaide, my beautiful girl."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is a super emotional short (well at least I think so) that I hope you guys enjoy. There may be grammar mistakes and a whole lot of other things wrong with it but bear with me, haha.**

 **I've been asked if I will re-upload or rewrite Blossoms & Lightning a few times, sadly the answer is no. I am, however, writing another story with a similar timeline as B&L. Which is post-war but takes place long after Sasuke returns from atoning his sins. **

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this short and stay on the lookout for my next story. :)**


End file.
